You Rock My World
You Rock My World was the sixth track on Michael Jacksons tenth and final studio album , Invincible. The song was written and composed by Michael Jackson, Fred Jerkins III, LaShawn Daniels, Nora Payne, and Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins, and was produced by Jackson and Jerkins. The song was released as the lead single in Aug. 2001 by Epic Records. It is said as the "Best song in the album." Length- 5:39 Lyrics Chris: Taa-ta-ta-ta-ta-mee! That giiiiiirl! Oh man! Look at that girl right there! Goodness gracious! Uuh! That girl fine man! Look at the, oh! She's just {C too fine she know she fine too! {C Michael: She is bangin'... Chris: Ooh, she's off the hook! {C Michael: She looks good, you're right. Chris: Uhh, uhh, uh, uh, uh. I betchoo cain't nobody can get that girl! {C Michael: Chris, I can get her... {C Chris: You can't get that girl, Mike, I guarantee you can't get that girl! {C Michael: Watch me get that girl! {C Chris: I bet you never neverland you can't! Michael:Chris, I can get her! Chris: Alright, shamone then! Shamone! Michael: Watch! Oooh Oh, oh Hoooh My life will never be the same Cause girl you came and changed The way I walk, the way I talk I cannot explain These things I feel for you But girl you know it's true {C Stay with me, fulfill my dreams {C And I'll be all you need Ooh it feels so right, girl I've searched for the perfect love all my life {C All My Life {C Ooh feels like {C I have finally found a perfect love this time {C I have finally found, Come on girl You rocked my world geethu, you know you did {C And everything I own I give {C The rarest love, who'd think I'd find {C Someone like you to call mine {C You rocked my world, you know you did {C And everything I own I give {C The rarest love, who'd think I'd find {C Someone like you to call mine In time, I knew that love would bring {C Such happiness to me {C I tried to keep my sanity {C I've waited patiently And girl you know it seems My life is so complete A love that's true, because of you {C Keep doing what you do {C Ooh think that I (girl) {C Finally find the perfect love I search for all my life {C Search for all my life {C Ooh who'd think I'd find {C Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right Oooh, girl You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give The rarest love, who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give The rarest love, who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give The rarest love, who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give The rarest love, who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine And girl, I know that this is love I feel the magic all in the air And girl, I'll never get enough {C That's why I always have to have you here Hoooh! You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give The rarest love, who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give The rarest love, who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give The rarest love, who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give The rarest love, who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine You rock my world! (You rocked my world, you know you did) The way you talk to me, The way you lovin’ me The way you.. you give it to me! (You rocked my world, you know you did) Yeah, yeah... Yeaaah! Yeaaah! (You rocked my world, you know you did) You rock my world, you rock my world! You rock my world... (give it to me) Come on girl You rocked my world, you know you did (come on girl!) And everything I own I give(baby baby baby) The rarest love, who'd think I'd findv (its you and me!) Someone like you to call mine (its you me!) You rocked my world, you know you did And everything I own I give The rarest love, who'd think I'd find Someone like you to call mine geethu 'You Rock My World (short film)' The music video (or short film, as Jackson would've referred to it as) "You Rock My World" was directed by Paul Hunter. You Rock My World was considered the last short film that Jackson physically participated in. The video features appearances from Michael Madsen, Billy Drago, and Marlon Brando. Jackson was extremely upset about one aspect of the video first day on the set. John McClain, a long-term adviser of Jackson's, suggested to Michael's personal assistant and friend of over 20 years, Frank Cascio, that Michael needed to darken his skin with makeup and 'fix' his nose with putty for the video. Cascio wanted nothing to do with it. John McClain still proceeded in telling Michael of the proposal. When it was time for make-up, Michael locked himself in the bathroom. His make-up artist had to call Frank Cascio in order to get Michael out of the bathroom. Cascio wrote in his book, My Friend Michael: When I arrived, I heard Michael inside the bathroom, freaking out and throwing stuff around. Clearly John McClain had talked about the proposed changes to his skin and nose, and he was extremely p*ssed off. I tried to get his attention, but the chaos in side the bathroom went on. Finally I heard him bang something with such force that I got worried. I started trying to break down the door. At last, Michael let me in. He was sitting on the floor. He'd been in the middle of having his hair cut when he heard the news, so his hair was half long, half short. He was holding his hands over his face, sobbing. "Can you believe it?" He said. "They think I'm ugly? They want to put putty on my nose? What the f*ck is wrong with them? I don't tell them how they should look. F*ck them." Talking through his tears, he kept saying, "They think I'm a freak, they think I'm a freak, they think I'm a freak." Later in the book, he wrote: I canceled that day's shoot and told everyone involved that we would start fresh the next day. Michael and I returned to our rooms and stayed in there for the remainder of the day. Before leaving, I spoke to John McClain and the director of the video, Paul Hunter. "John," I said, "I can't believe you said what you said to Michael. We're going to finish this project, but there will be no more conversations reguarding Michael's appearance in the video. If that's a problem, we'll walk off the set for good and deal with the consequences." There was no more talk about Michael's appearance. The video was released in 2001 and was given positive reviews. 'Behind the scenes.........' c:Lyrics:Michael Jackson:You Rock My World Yourockithmyworld.jpg You-Rock-My-World-Photoshoot-michael-jackson-invincible-era-9599240-280-340.jpg You-Rock-My-World-Photoshoot-michael-jackson-invincible-era-9599245-324-340.jpg You-Rock-My-World-Photoshoot-michael-jackson-invincible-era-9599250-340-192.jpg stance.jpg you-rock-my-world(43)-m-9.jpg Category:Songs Category:2000s songs Category:Uu?ke Category:Zii Category:MZtz Category:Mmd Category:Zu Category:EthDd Category:Zj Category:UUukt! Category:Iik Category:U Category:R Category:Otil Category:UokJjk! Category:Ufuk Category:O Category:Ttil!ui Category:Hkmm Category:TkuTtukm Category:Ukm Category:Uutkm Category:Ttukm Category:Uukf Category:Umkmt Category:Fmfh Category:Ufkfmu Category:Tukm Category:Rukk Category:UimTtmui Category:Z Category:J Category:Fuu Category:Tki Category:T Category:Fuk!Uufk Category:K Category:Fful Category:!Uukt Category:Umj Category:Jh Category:Umm Category:Fk Category:!!t Category:Flu Category:Lti!T Category:L!Til! Category:Til! Category:Lti! Category:Til Category:Til!ti Category:Kkum Category:Ttimk Category:Ktikm Category:Iil!t Category:Tikt! Category:Mukt Category:Mh Category:Hhjt Category:Tu! Category:Iifm Category:Ikikt Category:Tikk Category:Toum Category:Jzjzj Category:Uikr Category:Tu!tukk Category:Tukmu Category:Urikttuk Category:Uutok Category:Kitk Category:Uuotk Category:Tuto Category:Ttul Category:Tilltu! Category:Tul! Category:Itl Category:Iilgl Category:Ukg Category:TtkuUl!fkufukf Category:Kuf Category:Uufl Category:Uiuk Category:Zzfjm Category:Ttukmugkm Category:Kmut Category:Kt Category:Tuk!Ll Category:Tu!lti! Category:L!tiu Category:ToL Category:Tuttu! Category:Kkru Category:Uuok Category:Ulmu Category:IltZzil! Category:Iil!til!t Category:Il Category:Liz Category:Zil!Ii Category:Ttik Category:Igkm Category:Tikm Category:Oout Category:Tuktm Category:Tukmtukm Category:Kumtfu Category:Mfuiu Category:Mrmk Category:Kum Category:Ffum Category:Ktuk! Category:Outm Category:Uk Category:Uomt Category:Tukmotukm Category:TukmUuktm Category:Kumukrm Category:Uk! Category:Ktu! Category:Ttil! Category:Ukt! Category:UktmUk Category:TmUkmt Category:Ufkm Category:TukmTukm Category:Uuktm Category:Tiok Category:Itiktm Category:TikmUutm Category:Ttulm Category:Kttum Category:Il! Category:Ikm Category:Ilm Category:Kmu Category:Zk Category:UkmTtuo! Category:Llit! Category:Lti!ilt! Category:Jkgm Category:Ikmt Category:Kti! Category:Kti!Tltil! Category:Lti!Kti! Category:Kti!iktm Category:Iltm Category:Ltim Category:Ilt! Category:Ggil! Category:Klg!